tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v44 (9/17/1996)
a WCWF symbol against a black screen, suddenly it explodes...."The WCWF - It's explosive action! up some new, more hyped up music... but it is still a little similar to the Sportscenter theme. It fades in to Matt Fountain sitting behind a sort of desk. This time, it is more "sportscentered." Sitting next to him is Don London. Fountain: Welcome once again fans to another edition of Flash Flood, I'm your host Matt Fountain... London: And I'm ring anylist "Lethal" Don London. Fountain: Well, as you know, this is the pre-game show for Tuesday Night WAR... which features some great matches... that we talked about last night....let's get these comments from the Horsemen, who have a match tonight where two members face each other... to The Horsemen {Flair, Macho Man, and Inferno} (Shows Inferno, standing with the Dainja title, with an Inferno logo in the background) Ric Flair: Well,well,well. The Horsemen are the most dominant stable in the WCWF. Dibiase,you better watch out because we will crush you.Johnny Butler,I will face you at Slaughter.To make sure we dont get any interference I want a closed cage match.You up to it? This is to all wrestlers in the WCWF.I will give the first wrestler who responds a shot at my title at Friday Night Live. But,if you accept and I win your career will be over because I promise I wont let the figure 4 go.I will kick your ass!!!!! I am a fighting champ unlike Assaf,I will defend against anyone. WCWF,prepare to style and profile like never before.The Horsemen are at full strength.WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Inferno: Well, it's all been revealed, I'm a horsemen, I've got an agenda, I'd I've got a lot to say... And I've received THOUSANDS of questions from my fans like "Why quit the Wolverines??" "Why join the Horsemen??" etc... Well, I'll answer those any many more questions on the WCWF hotline with Mark Kardon, coming this tuesday. Well, there was an instanec happen recently involving myself and Mr. Extreme that took place in the locker room (IRC), which willl be revealed on that hotline. Extreme, I want you in the ring SO bad, I can feel it in my blood. That's why this Friday I want you in the ring in a cage match... We're both champs, so it's non-title, but I really wanna peice of you. THis is more than title shots, this is more that Stable Wars, this is personal... I want your neck between my hands, and Friday I intend to do it... U up to it??? Savage: Oh yea.... Macho Man in the house brother. Giant, I heard you don't want to move the match up.... that's fiiiiiinneee with me.. yeah! I just thought maybe you'd prefer to get your butt kicked in front of a smaller audience.... dig it?!?!? to Horsemen symbol. back to Fountain Fountain: Well, this sudden friendship between Inferno and the "Macho Man" Randy Savage is developing quite quickly... don't you think? London: Indeed... either something will go down with these two involved... or they have just been friends for a long time.. Fountain: Well, as you know... The Orient Express faces the Legends, of the Syndicate, tonight.... we got this tape from the entire Syndicate, Headhunters absent.... earlier today. to The Syndicate "Almighty" Devon Storm: "Well Coy, Music Man, the Night has finally arrived. I have waited and waited for this moment for a long time and after campaigning endlessly, I finally got this match. It seemes to me that both of you know you are going to lose because many people have not heard a word from either of you...That makes no difference to me, I have a new purpose and a new objective in the WCWF. But in order to start completeting those I need to get a few things out of the way. And one of those things is you two. The Syndicate is the most powerful force in the WCWF, and now that I am a part of it, my attitude has changed. But a grudge is a grudge, and it won't go away. So at Tuesday Night War, it will all be settled in the ring. And when the dust settles, The Almighty One and the Syndicate will come out victorious!!!" Hulk: You know something Hulkamaniacs, we've been listening to Demolition crying and whining about how they want a match with the Legends. You know something brother. That's fine by us. We accept. Friday Night Live. Warrior: We are guided by the almighty power of Hulkamania. Guided by a destiny. At Friday Night Live, you will surrender to the power of the Ultimate Warrior! Hulk: Take a long hard look into these eyes, brother. Do you see any fear? So I ask you. Whatcha gonna do, when the Warrior and the Hulkster run wild all over you??? Ahmed: And Corporation... don't even think aboutinterfering inthe matchup... cause we'll bewatching for you. Sting & Luger... justwait... you'll getyours baby! Zeus: LEGIONAIRRES! I REPEAT.... WE AREN'T THE ENEMY.... THAT WAS JUST A SIMPLE WAY OF ELIMINATING THE GARBAGE HERE IN THE WCWF! WE DID YOU A FAVOR! Ahmed: That'sright Legionairres... and we'd behappy to helpyou or any of your AlliedForces friends ifthey are everin need! And by the way, The Headhuntersaren't hereright now... but theywant to issuean open challenge toany of the tagteams out therein the WorldChampionship Wrestling Federation.... Zeus: SEE YOU IN THE RING STING & LUGER! all make a Syndicate symbol to Fountain Fountain: Well, seems like the Syndicate may be a very powerfull force in the WCWF in the near future. We have to take a commercial break, but when we come back... more hot WCWF News! to Commercials Voiceover: Get you WCWF video's now!!! We have 5 tapes to chooose from all for $19.95... First, we've got the kaged package (shows clips from kaged) The press conference, Kaged, backstage footage, and a poster!! We've got WCWF's greatest matches!!! You see the first ever WCWF match, the battle royal... You'll see the extreme Dainaj Battle Royal... YOu seee the Survivor Series match between the Corps and the Horsemen and much much more!!! We've got the tape of WCWF's most Bizarre matches!!! You can buy History of the WCWF, the wrestlers before the WCWF, how it began, and much more!! And finally, we've got the WarZone #1 package, featuring Awards's night, and WCWF WarZone.. PLUS, the footage never seen of the fight at the end of WarZone... all for $19.95, call 1-800-555-WCWF to order!!! back to Fountain Fountain: We're back folks and... things do not look pretty between the Clique and The Snake Pit. Let's look at these comments from both sides.... the Clique *The Clique are seated in their gym. Scott Hall is wearing snakeskin boots, and has a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. Kevin Nash is wearing a kilt and a "Hot Rod" T-shirt. He is holding a set of bagpipes in his hands.* Hall : Yo, chicos... *hic* My name is Snake "The Jake" Roberts... *hic* You're probably wondering why I'm talking in a Hispanic accent... well, mang... *hic* this is how I talk when I have nothing but JD for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. *hic* I wanna talk to you... *hic* ...about the CLICK!!! The CLICK is... ummm... well, I think they're beautiful, mang!! Just beautiful!! *hic* But there's something else I just gotta say... Piper, mang... I don't like ya, brudder!!! You make me wanna PUKE!!! Do ya understand??? PUKE PUKE PUKE!!! *hic* When you play those pagbipes, it makes me wanna... ummmm... get something else to drink... *burp* HEEHAHAHAHAHA!! *hic* And that kilt you wear makes you look like a girl, or something... Nash : It's not a kilt, it's a skirt!!! GET IT RIGHT!! Ya know somethin'... everyone's TALKIN' about the Clique... ya got Hall and Nash... two pretty big guys, who are probably gonna kick our behinds on Tuesday... *plays taps on the bagpipes, very out-of-tune* I mean, LOOK AT ME, I wear a SKIRT... of course, they're gonna come after a jerk like me!! And, then there's you, Jake... you'll be easy pickings in your drunken, slobbering state... but, hey, at least you'll feel no pain, right?? Hall : AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH, MANG????? *hic* Nash : AND THEN YOU GOT BRIAN PILLMAN, the LOOSE CANNON that he likes to call himself... brother, I got somethin' to tell ya!! Ain't nobody afraid of a cannon that ain't even LOADED!!! Hall : *hic* I'm loaded right now!!! Nash : So, PILLMAN, you bring your fanny to the ring WHENEEEEEEEEVER you want to... bring your little friend, ZEEVO, with ya, too... who is this Zeevo, anyway... Pillman's dog??? We'll just throw some meat at it, and he'll be happy... so, Pillman, you just remember this... you do NOT throw rocks at a man who has got a MACHINE GUN!! Hall : Yeah, mang!!! oooohhhhhhhh... *passes out* Nash : Oh, MAN, it's leaking out of the bottle... he's gonna have a FIT!!! to Snake Pit (Shows Roddy Piper and Jake Roberts standing a WCWF locker room) Jake: Clique, this tuesday, we've got you two in the ring... You see, I'm sneakiest player in the WCWF, and when you play with a Snake, you get bitten... Piper: That's right, and you've messed with a lotta wacko's in your day... Especially Brian Pillman, well, he's gonna look like Kermit the Frog after I get done with you!!! You see, one's as much of a loose cannon as the Hot Rod!!! And when you get in the ring with us two, you don't come back the same... Jake: And Hall, Nash, have you guys felt the DDT done to perfection??? This tuesday, it all comes together... And Everyone's been asking us "Are you guys going with Inferno?? Are you horsemen?? Are you Wolverines??" Where are you?? Well, were staying with the Wolverines, Inferno may have "built this house", but it takes more than him to keep it going... And the Wolverines are gonna shine against the Clique, and then the Legends... Cya then, suckers to Fountain Fountain: It will be an interesting debut to see how the Snake Pit fairs against the TV Tag Team Belt challengers. And here is something else I found out today.... The Dark Knights actually had the shot... but passed on it! I don't know the meaning of that... but that is what my sources tell me.... London: Well, one match I'm interested in seeing is the Taz and Pillman match... let's take comments from the Loose Cannnon himself. to Brian Pillman Brian Pillman : TAZ!!!! It is inconceivable that anything true could come out of that sewer mouth of yours, but something DID!! When you said I didn't fear you, you were RIGHT ON THE MONEY!!! I don't fear YOU, I don't fear the Clique, and I sure as HELL don't fear JOHNNY "THE BASTARD" BUTLER!! Taz, do me a favor... bring everything you got to Tuesday Night War. I want to get Taz-plexed again!! Do it several times!!! Because, after each one, I will get up and pound on you some more!! One thing is clear for this Tuesday night... Taz will be the next man to realize the legend and LEGACY of BRIAN PILLMAN!!! to Fountain Fountain: Now, we also have what seems to be a "test of skills" match between The Enigma and The Jet...let's see prerecorded comments. to The Enigma Takezo Musashi Enigma: Jesse `the Jet' Johnson, you have the courage to accept my challenge. That makes me respect you, but it does'nt alter the fact that you will be beaten when we clash. Johnson, you may go aerial, but I soar as high as comet, I reach much higher altitudes than a `Jet'! My record has slumped a little during my past couple of matches, but I'm looking for my victory over you to start a big come back! I see the Cruiserweight title is now up for grabs. I don't know what Owen Hart and Johnson have done to deserve the first chance at the title, but no matter. I will capture that belt soon enough! to Matt Fountain Fountain: But now we have an interview with Jesse "The Jet" Johnson. Nice to have you back on the set of Flash Flood again Jesse. Jesse: It's great to be back, Matt. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. London. I've seen some of your matches, and I must say, you're truly a skilled competitor in the ring. London: Why thank you Jesse, I have to say, I think you're not too shabby in the squared circle yourself. Jesse: Thanks Don. But right now, I have something to say to Owen Hart. Owen, I couldn't be happier. There's nothing I'd like more than to have a good clean match. I agree to the stipulation. Jesse: I'm glad you're not going to go easy on me Owen, I wouldn't want it any other way. In return, I've got to say, I'm not going to pull up short against you either. We both know that we need this match, and I'm not going to let anything, or anyone to screw it up for me. I want the belt, and I'll walk away with it. Jesse: Good luck Owen, but listen to this: If I find out you made someone come in and "interfere" for me to disqualify me, I'll make sure your title reign as Cruiserweight champ will be the shortest ever! gets up, shakes Matt's and Don's hands, and leaves the set. Fountain: Finally, we have the Triangle Match between the silent Erik Coy, the man we heard from earlier.. Devon Storm... and this man.... The Music Man to Music Man Music Man: "Well, well, the time has come for you Storm, and for you, Coy. I've been composing a tune for our match. Finally I can rid you 2 cancers from my side Tuesday and move on to bigger things. I'm talking about Adam Christ. This guy just walks in the WCWF and ,without working his way up the ladder, wants a TV title shot. Well, buddy, I have news for you. You don't deserve it. So, I challenge you, Adam Christ, to a match for Friday Night. The winner gets the shot at Mr.Extreme at September Slaughter. Respond soon, Messiah, or you will pay heavy consequences. Storm, Coy, be ready to lose!" to Fountain, laughing Fountain: Well, Adam Christ did used to be called Lucifer... and had a few matches there.. go figure... I guess Goddard thinks that Christ is the better man. We have to take a commercial break... but after that.... lots of WCWF Comments... to Commercials Voiceover: WCWF merchandice!!! (Shows Cap'n Lou wearing an Inferno t-shirt) Voice: get your Inferno t-shirt now!! A white shirt with Inferno's face on the front, and on the back, the WCWF logo... Your's for $25.95 .... Cap'n Lou: And the chicks dig it!!! Voice:And also, get your subscription to the WCWF magazine... (shows Miss Dixie reading WCWF magazine) Miss: This is HOT stuff! Voice: Yours for $19.95 a year!! Call 1-800-555-WCWF to order!!!! back to Matt Fountain Fountain: Well, it is about time for WAR to start... but as we go.. we leave you with these comments from around the WCWF... until next time... London: I'm Don London... Fountain: And I'm Matt Fountain!!! So long! to the Legionairres camera opens on the Legionnaires in an outdoor ring at their desert training compound Alexi Romanov(in a calm monotone): It is very disappointing that our challenge has so far gone unanswered. With three cards still open before September Slaughter, surely there must be some team looking for a match. Our victory over the former Brute Force was somewhat ..overshadowed by the antics of the Dark Knights. We are quite anxious to demonstrate our full capabilities to the WCWF. Angus McCloud(livid): Very eloquently put Alexi. Now let me put it another way....TAG TEAMS OF THE WCWF...the Legionnaires will take on ANYBODY, ANYTIME, ANYWHERE!! Just say the word!...Nuff Respect, and yes, even..dare I say it..LEGENDS....Ya' both seem to be needin' some warm-up before September Slaughter. Join us in the ring...we'll give ya' a chance to find out your threshold for pain. camera fades out cuts to a relaxed looking Mr T with a bruised but otherwise happy looking Nuff Respect Savio : Well Hardcore Homeboyz it seems that you's not as hardcore as you's like to make out, yes it's seems like Savio Vega and Sabu managed to defeat you in your kind of match. Perhaps now you boys will shut up and show the Carribean Sensation the RESPECT he deserves! Mr T : Yeah 'Boyz Nuff Respect have proved there point, they make no claims to being the most hardcore team in the WCWF but they don't back down against nobody, and you's made the mistake of flapping your lips and making Savio mad, and that's a mistake you've been made to regret. I do though have some words of advice for the Hardcore Homeboyz, if you try concentrating on da wrestling instead of dising your opponents and running off at the mouth, you might actually get somewhere in the WCWF FOOLS! rather disgruntled Bill 'Stuntman' Thomas walks onto the set Bill : Mr T whats this you helped to sign me and Assaf up for a tag team match against the Homeboyz. Mr T : Yeah so what Bill. Bill : Well I'm not too happy about this especially after the beating they took the other night from Savio and Sabu, they might want to take it out on me! Mr T : Well you gotta start somewhere, I mean if you wanna be in a tag team Bill : I'm still not happy, you seem to be neglecting me somewhat now that Nuff Respect have got a tag team shot. Mr T : Not at all Bill, in fact I got you signed up for another match, with dat Goldust fella. Bill : I don't believe this you've signed me up for a match with that weird, golden suited cross dressing freak! What the hell have you done that for, I mean did you see that heart with my name on it that he pulled out, I don't want to go anywhere near him he might try to do strange things to me! shakes his head and leaves the set Mr T : Well it looks like we have got a couple of free dates before our shot at the tag team titles at September Slaughter and Nuff Respect are looking to get in at least another match before this. So I am offering an open invitation to any of the tag teams in the WCWF to come and meet my boys in the ring! Sabu : So it seems that my old friend Taz had decided to join the WCWF, well good luck to you I just hope that we don't cross paths..... Fades to Assaf Levavy Assaf:As the PPV comes I finally talk.I've kept quiet for about a week but know this...Assaf Levavy is never quiet.I'm never gone.Just remember that. Assaf Levavy is never quiet. to Rowan MacLeod Rowan: You made a grave error in judgment, Brian. Next time you decide to interfere in a match, you had better think again. Next time your head may not stay on your shoulders. Rowan: Don't make me end this the Highland way. to the Flying Spaniards Pablo: "We'd like to thank the WCWF voters who recognized us as the most underrated team in the WCWF, as well as the most innovative. However, we feel that we should get some good matches based on the awards we received. So, Steiner Brothers, we challenge you again. Road Warriors, we challenge you. Tell 'em, Raoul!" Raoul: "That's right, Pablo. We just want a shot at some WCWF gold. We will even wrestle you guys non-title! It doesn't matter. So, Steiners, Road Warriors, we are just asking for a chance at you guys. If you are the best tag teams like you say you are, then prove it. Areba!!!" to Scott Pierce and a Masked Man Scott Pierce: Taz, you have yet to answer my man's challenge. Masked Man: I must mistaken you for someone hardcore Taz. I thought you said ECW hardcore. Then why not you accept challenge? It still stands. But I want fight soon. That why I challenge ManKind now. You hardcore. That I know. ManKind I challenge you to a barbwire strap-broken glass-baseball bat-electrified cage-bed of nails-exploding ring match. Is not one man here hardcore enough to face me? Scott Pierce: This man is oooh! 100% Hardcore and the longer he waits to get in the ring the hotter he gets and you all best watch out. Inferno, he will earn a title shot sooner or later so enjoy the belt now while you still have it. Scott Pierce: Perfect, I see that the match has been signed. Oooh! "100% Perfect" Scott Pierce is gonna sweep the ring with you. Horseman or not, you're going down. to the Corporation Giant: Listen up Savage you little puke. There is NO way in HELL we are going to move the match. I don't give a damn about Inferno so you better have your yellow ass there at Sept. Slaughter. Savage 1 Pilllman your 2. Ted: Jhonny Buttler i have four words for you IM NOT A TRAITOR!!!!!! I might add that the behaviour of Demolition attacking the clique was a damn mistake.I never told them to do it.Now you may ask whats going to happen? Well Ax and Smash are recieving a FINE!!! If this pleases you then OK I still want the alliance but if you dont,then well...... I have been talking to the Giant and i really dont think he wants to change the match to another day Nacho,so just wait!!!! By the other hand Demolition wants to challenge any team who dares to step in the ring with them at Friday or Sunday card!! Mankind defently accepts the challenge from ?Christ? who the hell is this nickel and dimmer?and i supose the Giant will accept also but just wait! Ive heard a rumor regarding if Owen likes the Corporation or something like that? Well it doesnt matter if hes a good man,thats part of the deal we had,by the way mind your bussines!! Ha Ha Ha thats all i can say for now!! to Bounty Hunter Bounty hunter shows up at the broadcast booth demanding and interview!! Bounty Hunter: MR EXTREME!!!!!!!! lets get one thing straight right now! you dont scare me got it? well you better get it because unless you want to get hurt I suggest you just give me your belt and walk the other way punk! thats right PUNK! that is exactly what you are you act all big and bad after fighting a 2nd rate jobber like that fucken Johnson guy! well guess what extreme to get world titles and world cailber matches and to become the best wrestler in the world you got to make things happen and that is exactly what I did the other night I made things happen I made you bleed! Now I dont like attacking people from behind thats not my style Iam a in your face kick your ass wrestler, but like I said people here seem to be ignoring me well not any more and after I collect the bounty on your head or in this case around your waist Extreme the rest of the WCWF will have no choice, but to listen up because Iam the Bounty Hunter and I aint goin anywere until I accomplish what I came here to do and that is to kick some fucking ass! to Mr. Extreme Extreme: Well, it looks like I got a busy road ahead of me. Inferno, you dare challenge the integrity of my championship reign? Well pal, Friday Night, its you and me, no belts, this one is just for an ass-kicking. I hope I show you what a real EXTREMIST is all about. Bounty Hunter, I hope you are reading me loud and clear, you want a piece of me? Bring it on,anytime, I am ready to deliver an ass-kicking for you too. Assaf, don't think that I am letting up on you either. In fact, I don't even give a damn about your worthless title, with you defending it, it is as sorry as you are. I want you in the ring, no titles on the line, just so I can kick your ass like it's never been kicked before...so if you got any balls at all, you will take me in the ring.... You 3 boys are in for a bad, bad time when you get in the ring with MR EXTREME!! to Ravashing Rick Rude Rick Rude: Hello fellow WCWF wrestlers.I have arrived.I am here for one reason and that is to win the World Title.That is my only goal so if any stables can help me accomplish it I can help you accomplish your goals. Assaf,if you are still the champ soon I will destroy you and take what is mine. Because I am simply RAVISHING!!!! Onoo is shown with the Orient Express. They are standing behind the Japanese flag Onoo: Bottom Line! Everyone wants to underestimate the Orient Express! Well now you all will understand that you should be looking over your shoulder. And we will begin the reign of terror tonight with the Legends. Hogan, Warrior. Get ready because we will not be denied of our goal And you will feel the pain. Do you understand! Assassin: Legends. Legends. Look into our eyes. See the darkness that bleeds from them. Look very carefully. Because it will be the last thing you will see. We don't care about how popular you are or how powerful you two are. But one thing you don't know is that you have never witnessed the wrath of the Oni and I. Oni: And after tonight, you are gonna wish you never had.